It's Us
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: In Hell's Bells, Xander and Anya are married instead of him leaving her at the altar. But Anya still has some convincing to do and together, along with the other Scoobies, they must fight the demon that started the whole thing in the first place. Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for the idea.
1. 1 Visions

"He's gone." Willow said, panic evident in both her tone and in her eyes.

"What?" Buffy asked disbelievingly. "Xander's gone? What should we do?"

"I—I'm gonna go look for him, and I'm going to find him." Willow said definitely. "You stall." She said, her nerves returned as she wandered away to find her friend.

* * *

Willow let out a sigh of relief as she spotted her friend wandering away down the street in the heavy rain.

"Xander!" She called out. "Xander wait!"

Hearing his name, Xander turned back to see his best, oldest friend standing there, looking back at him with pleading eyes.

Slowly, he came back to her.

Gently, Willow took his hands in hers and looked into his brown eyes.

"Talk to me Xan." She said. "Tell me. What's going on?"

"I.." Xander said nervously, trying his best to fight back tears. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what Xander?"

"I can't. Can't get married. Can't marry Anya."

"Sure you can." Willow said, lightly squeezing his hands. "This is just pre wedding jitters isn't it?" She laughed.

Sadly, Xander shook his head.

"Come on, talk to me Xan." She begged. "What's going on?"

"There was a man.." he said. "He said he was me, but older. He showed me things. Nasty things. Anya and I in the future. We weren't happy. We were fighting all the time and…"

* * *

Willow shivered, shaking her head. "Ugh. I've heard of those things. Not nice."

"What things?"

"They're demons. It was a demon, pretending to be a future you." She said. "Xander, it wasn't real."

"But it could be."

Willow shook her head again. "Only if you let it."

"Now come on Xan, you've got a worried bride in there and she desperately wants to marry you." She smiled, offering her hand.

"I don't know that I can." He said, staying where he was, unmoving.

"You can." Willow said. "They weren't real. A minute ago, you were so excited. All you wanted to do was marry her. Now, this. You love her Xander, I know that, and you know that. A half hour or so cannot change that amount of love."

* * *

"That's why I can't, Will." He said. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Xander," Willow said, her eyes demanding him to look at her, which reluctantly, he did. "You would hurt her more by leaving her, by walking away now. I know that's not what you want."

Xander shook his head. "The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"And I know it would kill both of you if you were to walk away now."

He looked up at her. "Are you sure about this Will?"

She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "So come on. You know Anya. She gets impatient real easy. She's not going to wait forever."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Xander took Willow's hand and she led him back.


	2. 2 Fright

"Found him!" Willow said, a bright smile on her face as she looked at the nervous Anya, who didn't relax until she saw Xander, standing beside Willow, for herself.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a slightly raised voice, hands on her hips. "Were you thinking of leaving without even telling me huh?"

"No." Xander said. "I just… I needed a moment to myself. I needed to think."

"So you were having second thoughts." Anya said. "And you never thought to tell me this earlier? Like, before our wedding day?"

"I wasn't having second thoughts Ahn." Xander said, his face falling. "I just got a fright, that's all. I had to think about it."

"What?"

"There was this old guy and he showed me stuff. Bad stuff. Us."

"I'm sorry Xander, but how can _we_ possibly be bad?"

"Well, it was future us. We had kids who hated us, well me at least, we were fighting all the time. But Willow said it was a nasty demon thing."

Anya nodded as the information slowly processed in her brain, and finally, she comprehended it. "Oh. Those. Yeah, those are mean. Cruel."

* * *

"I didn't want that for us Ahn." He said solemnly, looking into her eyes.

"Didn't Willow already tell you?" Anya asked. "It wasn't real."

"She told me."

"It was trying to scare you."

"It did."

"But, it wasn't real. That won't happen. Not to us."

"It might."

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Willow cut in, and Xander looked over at her, her eyes serious. "Only if you let it."

"I don't know." Xander said warily. "It seemed pretty real to me."

"But it wasn't!" Anya and Willow yelled at the same time, frustrated now.

Willow grabbed Xander's shoulders and held him firmly, forcing him to look at her. "Now, look at her," she said, gesturing at Anya as Xander's gaze followed her finger, "does she look like she hates you?"

Xander shook his head, looking a little defeated.

"No. Exactly."

"The only reason I could hate you Xander," Anya said, "is if you ruined our day, which you would have done if you hadn't come back. Or, more accurately, if Willow hadn't _dragged_ you back. Thank you."

"No worries." Willow said, a small smile on her lips. "But ah, I'll let you guys have a moment. Let everyone know you're ok, Xander. They were all worried about you."

* * *

"I'm sorry Ahn." He said, finally meeting her eyes. "I, I had a scare. I don't want us to end up that way."

"We wouldn't." Anya said solemnly. "I love you Xander, too much to let that happen."

"I love you too Ahn. But that's why. Because hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do and the guy…"

"Demon." Anya interjected.

"Demon," he corrected, "said it would hurt you less now than later."

"Xander, whether you leave me now or in another twenty years, it's still going to hurt. Either way, it would shatter me again. Going back to being…" she shuddered, "one of those.. things, is _not_ something I want to do."

"It's your choice though isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I think I wouldn't be myself if I weren't with you. I can't imagine a life without you Xander. Honestly, you make me better."

"You make me laugh, and you make me happy." He said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

A frown formed on Anya's lips as her hands returned to her hips. "Now, don't you start crying. Because, you'll make me cry and then I'll ruin the make up and then Tara will have to do it all again and it would be a disaster…"

"Don't worry Ahn." Xander said with a smile. "No more tears. I promise."

* * *

"Ok." She said, her smile returned as she held a hand out to him. "So are we doing this or not?"

"If we are, we should do it tomorrow." Xander said.

"Why?" Anya asked, staring at him. "Everyone's here now. Dressed and…"

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride before…"

"Nonsense." She said, waving a hand in the air.

"What do you mean.. I don't want…"

"Xander," Anya said, her voice firm and commanding of attention. "It's us. We're anything _but_ bad luck."

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

Anya nodded confidently, forcefully taking his arm and looking him directly in the eye. "Now, are we getting married or do I have to tell all these people, that they came here for nothing?"

Xander sighed as his face mellowed. "We're getting married."


	3. 3 One Step At A Time

Anya gave a forceful tug on Xander's arm, trying to rush him along. "Come on." She said, quickly growing impatient. "They're not going to wait around all day."

Taking a deep breath, Xander's face mellowed seeing Anya's face. "Ok, I guess."

"Great!" Anya said, starting to wander away. "Let's do this."

* * *

"You ready Xan?" Willow asked, touching his arm.

He looked back at her, the concern returned to his eyes. "I don't know Will. I really love her, but.."

"It scared you."

Weakly, Xander nodded.

"Come on Xan. You can do this. I know you can." She smiled. "Just take it one step at a time ok? And I'll be right beside you the whole time, not to mention Anya… With her around, you won't have any time to worry. But if you do… you know, get nervous, just look at me. I'll help you get through it. Then, you and Anya are gonna be all lovey dovey happy chappy on top of the world like…"

"Will, you're babbling." Xander interrupted his friend, gently squeezing her arm.

"Right sorry. Well, let's get to it. It's like Anya said, these people aren't going to wait around _all_ day, and Anya's certainly not…"

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered as Xander and Anya were announced husband and wife. But none louder than Willow, who was overjoyed to see her best friend truly happy, with the one he loved.

"See?" Anya whispered as they walked back down the aisle hand in hand. "I told you we could do it."

"And you were right Ahn. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Didn't believe you."

"Maybe not. But you're here now right?"

Xander nodded, a smile forming on his face. He glanced back at his best friend, still clapping madly at the head of the aisle. Catching her eye, she smiled back, her smile just as bright as always.

* * *

'They're the perfect match.' She thought to herself.

"Hey," Tara said softly, brushing her arm and startling Willow. "With everything that's happened, I thought we could…" She started, nervously meeting Willow's gaze. "I miss you Willow. Maybe we could, start over. Take things slowly."

Disbelieving, Willow nodded. "Really?"

Tara nodded. "One step at a time."

Seeing Willow and Tara together again, Xander winked at his friend before looking over at his wife.

"I love you Ahn." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad." Anya smiled playfully. "Because if you didn't we would've gotten ourselves into one big kafuffle, and because, so do I."

Now, everything was perfect.


	4. 4 Nightmares & Hauntings

Xander shot straight up in bed, breathing hard. Just as Anya started to wake up, he started to shake his head, attempting to erase the images from his mind.

"Xander?" Anya asked sleepily, lightly touching his arm. "Xander what's wrong?"

"Just a dream. Just a dream." Xander muttered over and over, still a little out of it.

"Xander. You're scaring me. Xander." Anya said, shaking him.

"Huh? Ahn. Anya."

"Yeah." Anya answered. "But what was going on with you just then? You were scaring me."

"I'm sorry Ahn. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you." He said, kissing her lips softly before allowing himself to fall back into the sheets.

* * *

Anya blinked. Xander said everything was fine. So it was, she figured and lay back down beside him, quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Everything was fine, she'd thought, just like Xander had said. But she started to worry when the same thing happened night after night for the next 3 days.

"Come on Xander." She said seriously one night, taking firm grip of his shoulders and looking directly into his hazel eyes. "It wasn't nothing. If it had happened once, then yeah, maybe nothing. But not when it keeps happening."

"It's ok." He said, not wanting to worry his wife.

"No it's not." Anya insisted. "Xander, I'm your wife. You're supposed to be able to tell me these things. We're supposed to help each other. How bad can it be? Really?"

"You remember our wedding day?" Xander said quietly, finally relenting.

"Of course I remember. Who forgets their wedding day?"

"You remember how there was that guy- demon and he showed me that stuff?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It keeps coming back. I keep seeing us in the future, in different situations. Fighting. Hating each other. In the end we're always not happy, or broken up or…."

"Shh." Anya said softly, kissing him. "It's ok. It's not real. They're just dreams. I don't see how you can still be having them… I thought Buffy took care of him… But in any case, they're _just_ dreams. Nothing more. I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Neither am I. I love you too much."

* * *

"Can't be.." Xander said aloud, staring down the road at the spot where the figure had appeared. "Buffy took care of him. He can't be…" Xander blinked and there he was again.

"I warned you boy." He could hear the creepy demonic old man's voice as clearly as if he stood right beside him. Xander shook his head as he continued down the street towards home. His mind had been playing tricks on him. Trying to scare him. But he didn't think that for long. Not when the guy seemed to be there every day at that time, seeming to follow him home from work. He didn't tell Anya though. Wouldn't have dared. She was worried enough as it was with the nightmares.

* * *

"Admitting weakness is not something I like to do, but…" Anya started, "I think we need your help Buffy."

"We?" Buffy asked, "Anya, what's wrong?"

"You remember that guy that scared Xander on our wedding day?"

Buffy nodded. "Creepy." She said, shuddering. "What about him?"

"Xander's still having nightmares."

Buffy's face fell. "Oh."

"Every night."

"Not good. Where is he?"

"Right here Buff." Xander said, waving as he came up behind Anya. "But I keep trying to tell her, I'm fine."

Anya whipped around, giving her husband the death glare. "No you're _not_." She turned back round to face Buffy. "You should see him, Buffy. You wouldn't be saying it was _fine_ then."

"I never said it was." Buffy said, "and it's not."

"Thank you." Anya said, a triumphant smile on her lips as she folded her arms.

"Buff! Aren't you supposed to take my side?"

"It's not about taking sides Xander. Even if it was, I'm afraid I'd have to be with Anya on this one."

Xander's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"It's not ok if you're having the same nightmare every night _and_ it's scaring you as much as Anya says it does."

"It's not scaring me."

"Oh it _is!_" Anya said, playfully slapping him as they followed Buffy into her lounge room. "You're a man. Men don't admit things, ever. They want to seem strong all the time."

"Anya's got a point there." Willow said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Xander said. "What is this? Pick on Xander day?"

"Sorry Xander." Willow said, her face reddening slightly. "So, what's going on?"

"I… I.."

"Xander's having nightmares."

"Ooh. Nasty." Willow shuddered.

"That's what I said." Buffy agreed.

"Creepy demon dude from your wedding day?" Willow asked.

Weakly, Xander nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Complete guess." Willow shrugged. "Besides, who else could give you nightmares?"

"Good point."

"Whatever reason it is, it can't keep going." Anya said definitely.

"Agreed." Buffy said.

"I've got to admit, he is very creepy."

"Don't worry Xander." Willow said, patting her friend's shoulder gently. "We'll get to the bottom of this."


	5. 5 Still Out There

"You think so?" Xander asked.

"Yep." Willow said confidently.

"How can you not?" Tara asked, appearing in the door suddenly, "with two witches, a slayer and an ex demon on the case?"

"Fair point Tara." Xander smiled. "Always the thinker."

"Does someone want to fill me in?"

"I will." Willow offered, smiling brightly.

"And while you two are doing that, we'll go start to crack this." Buffy said, motioning for Xander and Anya to follow her.

* * *

"So what is it you see Xan?" Buffy asked. "The creepy guy?"

"No. That would be even worse." Xander shuddered. "I hear his voice sometimes though, but it's always me and Anya, years in the future. We're always…"

"Unhappy or fighting or breaking up or.." Anya finished with him, having heard him say it a number of times now.

"Or the complete opposite to how you really are." Buffy said. "To how you should be."

"Buffy, why is Xander still haunted by it? Didn't you take care of him already…"

"I thought I had, but obviously he's still out there somewhere."

Anya clenched a fist. "Well, he's… he's going to pay. Nothing's happening with these nightmares going on. And even then, no one messes with my Xander!"

Buffy couldn't help but giggle, joined by Willow and Tara as they entered the room.

"What?" Anya asked, confused as to why everyone seemed to be laughing at her.

"It's sweet." Tara explained with a smile. "You're so protective of him."

"That used to be me." Willow said. "And now I'm like that about Tara. You're always like that with the ones you love."

"That's my girl." Xander said, resting his arm around Anya's shoulders. "Always so fierce."

"Oh, so now you're the strong one."

"Aren't I always?"

"Most of the time." Anya said. "Only that stupid creepy demon guy kinda ruined it. So how do we stop him Buffy?"

"Well, I studied up on him a while ago. He's one of those kinds that haunts, but once he's dead, it all goes away. Vanishes like nothing ever happened."

"So all we've got to do is kill him." Anya said, a gleeful hunger for vengeance reminiscent of her demon days in her eyes.

"Yep."

"The hard bit's gonna be finding him." Willow said.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked.

"Once you kill 'em, it's all over, like Buffy said. But, you've gotta find them first, and they can be pretty hard to find. They're awful good at hiding anyway."

"You've found one?"

"Well, that's what I read anyway…"

"He's dead," Anya said definitely, "once I get my hands on him, he's gone."

"Looks like he'd better run if he knows what's good for him." Willow said with a laugh. "You don't want to be faced with an angry Anya.."

"Or an angry Willow for that matter." Tara added.

"Yeah. Anya was doing it all for me. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Xander asked.

"No one messes with _my_ friends."


	6. 6 Fired Up

"I suspect that if you'd given in…" Buffy said as they walked along, continuing at the look on Xander's face, "that is if Willow hadn't found you and convinced you to come back, the guy would have gone, because he'd won. He would have succeeded in scaring you out of marrying Anya."

"But of course he didn't, because he's much too smart for that and much too strong." Anya said.

"Am I now?" Xander asked, smiling affectionately at his wife.

"Yes." Anya said, lightly squeezing his arm. "That's the Xander I know and love."

"We." Willow corrected.

"Huh?" Anya asked, turning around to face her.

"The Xander _we all_ know and love."

"Not the way I do though." Anya protested, holding her husband's arm as if to protect it from attackers.

"No, well that would be completely wrong. Let's just say you're lucky I'm gay and I've got Tara…" That elicited a laugh from the group, Xander and Tara especially.

Buffy held up a hand. "Ssh! Guys I think this is it." Xander gulped, Tara, Anya and Buffy each took a deep breath and a wave of anger and hunger for revenge flooded Willow's face. You could tell the fighting spirit was in her. In all of them.

"Everyone ready?" Buffy asked in a whisper, holding up her stake.

"That guy's gonna get what's comin' to him." Willow said through clenched teeth, fired up.

"Sweetie.." Tara said, a little scared by Willow's anger as she rested a gentle hand on her forearm.

"No. _Nobody_ messes with my friends."

"She's right. He's got to pay." Anya said, clenching a fist.

"Ahn…" Xander said nervously.

"What?" Anya asked, blinking.

"Sure I want the nightmares to go away, but it's not like he killed me or anything."

"Xander's right." Buffy said. "So, Willow, Anya, calm down. This isn't going to work if we're all hell bent on revenge."

"Right." Willow said, the anger that had fired up dying down. "Logical thinking. Right."

"That's it Will." Buffy said with a smile. "So, are we gonna get rid of this creepy guy and Xander's nightmares?"

Quietly, the group nodded and allowed Buffy to lead the way.


	7. 7 Confessions

"Wait." Xander said suddenly holding up a hand and the group paused, turning back to look at him.

"What is it?" Anya asked, her eyes full of concern. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Xander nodded nervously. "I just.. Want to talk to Willow for a second."

* * *

Anya stood frozen. She was supposed to be the one he told everything to. And he wanted to talk to… Willow? Why not her? What was wrong with her?

Tara approached Anya, seeing Xander wanted some privacy. "Come on Anya. They'll catch us up," she said, linking her arm through Anya's and pulling her on after Buffy and Dawn, who hadn't yet said a word. But Anya wouldn't move, still worried about Xander.

"Come on Anya," Tara said with a reassuring smile, "Willow'll take care of him. I promise." Reluctantly, Anya tore her eyes from Xander and went with Tara to follow the others.

"Why don't you ever let me go?" Dawn was complaining to Buffy up ahead. "I'm just as good a fighter as the rest of you."

"It's dangerous Dawnie," Buffy said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But… You're here."

"Yes, but when I'm fighting myself, I can't protect you can I?"

"But Anya and Tara fight with you, and Willow and Xander. You never stop them."

"You're my little sister Dawnie. It's my _job_ to take care of you. The others all have someone who watches out for them apart from me."

"You're like the baby of the family Dawnie." Tara said, affectionately nudging the brunette. "We all want to take care of you, that's all."

"You're lucky I let you tag along this time Dawn. Now can it, ok?" Buffy said.

Dawn nodded with a heavy head.

* * *

"So, what's going on Xander?" Willow asked, concern in her own eyes now. "Something wrong?"

"Well, there's something I didn't tell the others." Xander admitted.

"So why tell me?" Willow asked. "I think Anya's a little jealous you're not telling her. She _is_ your wife."

"I know," Xander said, his face falling with guilt. "But I didn't want to worry her, and you're my best friend. She was stressed enough about the nightmares without this."

"What?"

"That guy…" Xander stopped, unable to keep going.

"The creepy demon one?" Willow guessed helpfully and Xander nodded. "What about him?"

"I… I think he's been following me. I keep seeing him in the shadows near our apartment."

Willow shuddered. "That brings a new meaning to creepy," she said, "as if he wasn't creepy enough before. But don't worry, we're all here, and we're gonna take care of him ok? He's gonna pay for what he's done to you."

Xander nodded.

"Now come on, otherwise Anya'll be a nervous wreck."

"Good point." Xander said with a chuckle. "But why's she like that?"

"Us girls are sometimes. Anya just feels safer with you around. She loves you and clinging onto you is one of the ways she shows the rest of the world that."

"Huh?"

"She's basically saying, 'this guy's mine. Back off'" Willow said and started to giggle, Xander soon joining her.


	8. 8 No One Messes With Xander

"See Anya?" Tara said, returning to Willow's side as Xander stopped beside Anya. "I told you he'd come back."

"Always." Xander promised solemnly. "I wouldn't leave you for the world. Not now, not ever."

"But you almost…"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I was scared then. I thought it was real. But I know it's not and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said, kissing her lips before she could protest.

* * *

"Right, Everybody ready now?" Buffy asked.

"Think so." Tara nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

"You'll be ok." Anya said with a smile, placing a gentle hand on her husband's forearm. "We're all here."

"We'll all fight for you Xander." Willow added.

"You know we would." Dawn said.

"And I'd do the same for all of you." Xander said gratefully. "So let's go get him."

"Make him pay for what he's done." Willow and Anya said at once.

"Let's go do it then." Buffy said her face turning serious.

* * *

"Oh. You again." Said the old man. "What are you doing seeking me out? Isn't that my job? I am your worst nightmare after all."

"You're only the carrier." Xander said, struggling to keep his voice steady and strong.

"You've hurt him. My Xander." Anya said, her eyes flaming.

"And no one does that." Willow said, stepping forward beside Anya.

"'Your Xander' hey?" The man asked, directing his gaze at Willow and Anya.

"Yeah. No one." Dawn said.

"Except us." Buffy said, stepping beside her sister.

"Committed a crime have I?" The old man asked, raising an eyebrow at Buffy.

"You kinda have actually."

"But everyone scares people."

"For fun. On Halloween and April Fools sometimes, yeah. But not like this."

"Way to kill the mood." The old man said. "Would you prefer it if I tortured the lot of you, because that could be arranged."

"Look Buddy." Anya said through gritted teeth. "I know the head of us demons and I can easily arrange for you to be tortured a lot worse than what you dish out."

"Or, you could choose the kinder, quicker, less painful option and I could kill you right now, on the spot." Buffy offered.

"How nice. You're giving me a choice." The old man said, "but you're all powerless. All words."

"You're just as weak. You couldn't fight if your life depended on it." Buffy said through clenched teeth, beginning to lose her patience.

"Couldn't I now?" Asked the old man, an evil gleam in his eye.

"You wanna try me?" Buffy asked. "Actually, no I'm not even gonna give you the chance." She said and drove the stake she held in her hand quickly through him.

"Piece o' cake." She said, dusting her hands off. "Now come on guys. Who's up for ice cream?"

"Sure."

"And you know what?" Willow asked, rising from where she'd knelt beside the demon.

"What?"

"Victory celebrations are on him." She said, holding up a handful of notes in one hand as she gestured back at the now dead old creepy demon guy.


	9. Epilogue Memories

_20 Years Later_

"Oh look at you!" Xander smiled proudly. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Dad…" Sarah said, her face growing red.

"It's true Sarah." Anya said, pausing on her way past to look at their daughter. "You look like a princess."

"Thanks Mum."

"And so you should!" Xander said with an enthusiastic smile. "On one of the most important nights of your life!"

"Have a really good time ok?" Anya said. "Promise me that."

Sarah nodded. "I'll try my best Mum."

"And you," Xander said, turning to his daughter's date. "take care of her, and don't hurt her."

"You have my word Sir." Said the nervous young boy, a little worried by Xander's seriousness as apposed to his usually easygoing, laidback demeanour.

"Well, be warned, if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with, do you hear?"

"And me." Xander and Anya's oldest, Josh chipped in.

* * *

"Oh look at you two!" Anya gushed, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "You're not my little babies anymore!"

"It's ok Mum." Sarah said, touched by her mother's sweetness.

"Don't cry." Josh said.

"Come on, I think this calls for a photo. Josh, go stand by your sister, and smile." Anya ordered, grabbing her camera.

"Beautiful!" Xander said, looking at the shot over Anya's shoulder as she clicked to take it.

"Now go have fun Sarah."

"Are you sure you don't want one with you guys in it too?"

"That is actually a very good idea." Xander said.

"But who's going to take the picture if we're all in it?" Anya asked.

"I will." Sarah's date offered.

"Perfect!" Anya said, following Xander to stand behind their kids.

* * *

"It didn't happen Honey." Anya pointed out later that night when she and Xander were alone in their bed.

"What didn't happen?"

"Remember our wedding day all those years ago?"

"How could I forget?" Xander asked, looking fondly at the photo of them on that very day that stood on the bedside table.

"And the creepy demon guy that tried to scare you?" Anya went on.

"Oh that." Xander said, the memories flooding back suddenly.

"We've got a family and we're happy." Anya said, kissing his cheek. "I love you, you love me, we're not fighting, everything's fine." Anya said. "I can't believe how fast it's all gone though. A minute ago, I was holding Josh in my arms for the first time, and then I was teaching Sarah how to talk…"

"And now they're all grown up." Xander finished. "Our little babies. Sarah sixteen already! And I can't believe Josh will be eighteen next week! We did it."

"What did I tell you Xander?" Anya asked.

"It's us." He said with her.


End file.
